Talk:The Elusive One/@comment-33048836-20171025080932/@comment-27123099-20171025161915
I agree, the 20GC/day from ads is available to most everyone (using iOS and Android anyhow), but as mentioned above, does require watching a LOT of ads every day. I have lately seemed to have the patience to watch enough ads for 10GC most days (when I remember, which half the time is at 11:45pm lol!). To get 10GC from ads, that entails watching 5 ads for the initial GC, then 20 R$ ads, then 5 more GC ads. In order to get to the next rung of GC ads, you have to watch another (I think) 40-50R$ ads to get to the 5GC ads. Finally, you'll have to watch even more (40-50 or more, not sure) R$ ads to get the final 5GC ads. It's a grind every single day if you want to earn the full 20GC each day from ads, but it should be available to the vast majority of players (if you have the patience). There of course may be some outlying reasons some players do not, or cannot see ads, but this should not be the issue for most. In some cases, it may be just the need to reset the ad-ID on your device, and check your settings. See here: http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/RR3_Wiki:Real_Racing_3_Tips_and_FAQ#How_do_I_reset_my_ad_I.D..3F Just yesterday, I earned 15GC From ads for the 1st time (that I can recall). Slogging through those 40-50 or so R$ ads to get to the final 5GC ads I earned was a struggle. I think it took me like 2hrs because I was doing it while at work. I'd kick off an ad, do some work, then kick off another ad. Due to being otherwise occupied, I'd sometimes go a few minutes (or much more) between ads. It seemed like those R$ ads would never end. Once I got the additional 5GC ads, I decided I'd stop there. There was no way I'd have the patience to go through another large round of R$ ads to get that final 5GC. What I learned was, I guess I'm going to have to be happy with 5-10GC ads per day because I simply am not going to spend the time to get 15-20GC ads each day. Some here do though apparently. I just simply don't have the time/patience. Considering it takes roughly 30 sec to watch each ad and roughly 120 ads total to get the full 20GC (5GC+20R$+5GC+40R$+5GC+40R$+5GC, but don't quote my figures as 100% accurate, especially past the 10GC mark), that's an hour of just watching ads, not even counting the time spent clicking through from one ad to the next (plus possibly having to reset your ad-ID a few times). Basically, expect to devote about 1.5hrs every single day to nothing but ad watching in order to get your 20GC ads each and every day. Add in a 10 lap Le Mans event each day and you're spending 2hrs every single day on the game and not progressing at all through any current SE's, LTS's, Flashbacks, career series, etc. But, you may have a lot more GC to show for it I guess. Just depends on how much time you have and your priorities.